Les 1001 parodies
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Quelques petites parodies, rien de bien sérieux. Lisez, appréciez, riez et, surtout, reviewez N2: On savait ... devenir grand La Grande Sophie
1. Salsa du Mangemort

_**Note de l'Auteur: **Et ben, qui a dis qu'écrire des parodies était facile ! J'ai trouvé cela vraiment très drôle à faire mais … n'essayez pas de mettre moins de deux heures à écrire un truc pareil, c'est foutu d'avance Alors, pour la chanson, j'ai pris La Salsa du démon du Splendid. Je sais que beaucoup l'ont déjà prise mais elle reste dans mes préférées alors j'me suis dis pourquoi j'essayerais pas pour voir ce que ça donne Après crêpage de chignon pour les phrases pour que ça aille dans le même rythme de la chanson, et bien, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Bon, j'ai pas été sympa avec Rogue mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire d'autre XD (Les fans de Rogue, ne me trucidez pas, j'adore ce perso ) Mais, je pense que la partie la mieux réussie est celle de Lucius Malfoy XD Je ne vous dis pas pourquoi, lisez et vous comprendrez. J'espère que ce petit délire personnel vous plaira et, peut-être, si ça vous dis, que j'en ferais d'autres. J'en ferais bien une sur Be Prepared du Roi Lion Et oui, Scar est mon personnage préféré de ce dessin annimé de Disney, il fallait bien que je lui rende hommage (même si ce n'est qu'une peluche XD) Bref, plus de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**La Salsa des Mangemorts

* * *

**_

Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis Voldemort,

Je suis l'affreux je suis l'méchant,

Oui, oui, oui, je suis d'un sadisme,

Je veux tuer tous les moldus.

Je tue, je viole, j'suis plein aux as.

Et des vilains tous à mon service.

Je hais Potter, je hais Dumby !

J'suis complètement pourri

Quand je vois un moldu je veux l'tuer.

Quand j'vois un sorcier je le torture,

Je jure, je pie, rien ne m'arrête,

Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête !

_C'est là, c'est là, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort_

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort_

_Horreur, malheur_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh !_

Ouiiiiiiii, c'est moi Lucius Malfoy,

Malheur à c'lui qui croise mon chemin !

Oui, oui, oui, je suis très vénère,

J'en ai assez de c't idiot de rat,

Qui a prit à Voldy d'l'enrôler,

Il fait l'travail comme une vraie mauviette,

J'vais faire un crime si il revient, je n'en peux vraiment plus !

On court comme des malades en fuite,

Pour tuer c'balafré de Potter

Vient par-là mon joli minet,

Car c'est la fête aujourd'hui !

_C'est là, c'est là, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort_

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort_

_Horreur, malheur_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh !_

Oui, oui et moi c'est Rogue,

Je suis l'meilleur, je suis l'graisseux,

Oui, oui, oui, j'suis prof de Potion,

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis Mangemort !

J'emmerde bien tous ces p'ti cons d'élèves,

Je suis en rage et je hais Potter,

J'fais bien l'faux cul avec le Dumby,

Mais j'le tuerais un jour,

Un Avada bien dans le dos,

Des Crucio et encore des Crucio

Ce soir j'fais une petite trêve car c'est la fête aujourd'hui.

_C'est là, c'est là, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort_

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort_

_Horreur, malheur_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh !_

_C'est là, c'est là, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort_

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort_

_Horreur, malheur_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh !_

_C'est là, c'est là, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort_

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort_

_C'est là, c'est là, c'est la, c'est la Salsa du Mangemort_

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort, _

_Salsa du Mangemort _

_

* * *

PS: Lire avec la musique dans les oreille ça donne toujours mieux mais j'pense que vous la connaissez tous ;) Verdict ? (pour ne pas dire review lool)_


	2. On savait OoO devenir grand OoO

_**Note de l'auteuse**: Bonjour tout le monde Petite parodie de la chanson de La Grande Sophie. Bon, elle est peut-être pas très drôle celle-là mais elle est toute mignone Ca reste en tout cas dans l'esprit de la chanson originale. Pour les prochaines parodies, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée mais si y'a une chanson que vous voulez voir parodiée, dites-le moi :-) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant Merci beaucoup ! Pour la prochaine ça sera peut-être une de Miss Spears, je ne vous dis pas le massacre de mes petites oreilles pour vous parodier une des siennes XD Celle d'après je ferais bien une de Muse, lala, je vais bien rigoler en la parodiant, je me demande ce que ça va donner, j'vais m'imaginer Matthew entrain de chanter ma version d'une de ses song, je vais m'écrouler d'un rire hystérique et on m'enverra tout droit à l'asile :-p Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !!! _

* * *

_**N°2: On savait ... (devenir grand)**_

* * *

Elle avait les cheveux longs, 

Des dents de devant et pour tant

On savait, on savait, qu'elle allait bientôt changer

OoO

Il avait de grosses lunettes

Qui lui cachait bien l'visage,

On savait, on savait, qu'il allait bientôt changer

OoO

Ce n'était qu'un petit rouquin

Toujours avec ces p'tites tâches

On savait, on savait, qu'il allait bientôt changer

OoO

Ils avaient Voldy aux trousses

Ainsi que tous ses Mangemorts

On savait, on savait, que ça n'allait pas durer

(refrain)

_Comment pouvait-on le savoir ?_

_Comment pouvait-on le savoir ?_

_Qui aurait pu nous le dire ?_

_Que ces trois-là changeraient tant !?!_

Mais un jour un soir d'automne

Le changement se produisit

On savait, on savait, que ça se passerait ainsi

OoO

Quand Voldy ce soir-là tomba

C'est là que fut le changement

On savait, on savait, que ça se passerait ainsi

_Comment pouvait-on le savoir ?_

_Comment pouvait-on le savoir ?_

_Qui aurait pu nous le dire ?_

_Que ces trois-là changeraient tant !?!_

Ils voulaient un autre monde

Pour vivre toujours ensemble

On savait, on savait, que ça se passerait ainsi

OoO

Quand Hermione devint Potter

Et Loovegood devint Weasley

On savait, on savait, que ça se passerait ainsi

_Comment pouvait-on le savoir ?_

_Comment pouvait-on le savoir ?_

_Qui aurait pu nous le dire ?_

_Que ces trois-là changeraient tant !?!_

_Changeraient tant …_

_Changeraient tant …_

_Changeraient tant …

* * *

_


End file.
